COKLAT
by Sakuya Takara
Summary: Coklat, sebuah warna klasik yang simpel namun memenangkan, juga sebuah minuman berkelas yang menenangkan hati. Coklat, sebuah makanan pahit-manis yang digemari hampir oleh semua orang. /AU/ [SPECIAL FOR RIREN FANDAY 2014]


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Only One In One Century

.

.

Coklat, sebuah warna klasik yang simpel namun memenangkan, juga sebuah minuman berkelas yang menenangkan hati. Coklat, sebuah makanan pahit-manis yang digemari hampir oleh semua orang. /AU/

.

.

**COKLAT**

Entah semenjak kapan Levi telah menambahkan kegiatan bersantai di jadwal kegiatan sehari-harinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk bersantai, apalagi ditemani cairan hitam pekat kafein dan sebatang dua batang bungkusan tembakau, setiap kali ia selesai menangani pasien-pasiennya. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, Levi juga merupakan seorang _choco addict_. Yah, walaupun gak cocok sama tampang, sih.

Waktu SMA, hari favoritnya adalah tanggal 14 Febuari—hari dimana ia harus berusaha menahan libidonya untuk bercumbu dengan coklat yang ditemukannya menggunung di loker maupun diatas meja miliknya, entah dari siapa. Dan.. gratis. Oh, sepulang sekolah ia pasti memanjakan dirinya diatas sofa mengulum dan mengunyah benda pahit-manis itu.

Kalau _dairy milk _rasanya manis, maka _dark chocolate _rasanya pahit. Levi suka keduanya. Jika dikombinasika, akan menciptakan rasa pahit-manis yang sempurna.

Bagi Levi, Eren Yeager persis seperti campuran kedua coklat itu. Pembawaannya yang ceria dan hangat, juga paras manisnya membuatnya bagai _dairy milk _yang ia makan setiap hari, sedangkan melihat bocah itu berduaan dengan Jean Kirstein membuatnya berpikir kalau hidup ini pahit.

Eren Yeager seperti ekstasi baginya. Satu hari tanpa interaksi dengan sang _brunette _menyebabkannya mondar-mandir di ruang praktek sembari mencoba mengontak nomor bocah itu.

Valentine tahun ini adalah hari yang perlu ia masukkan ke dalam benaknya. Pertemuan dengan sulung Yeager itu benar-benar mengalihkan dunianya. Tubrukan di lorong rumah sakit itu telah menjerat sang obsidian kelam kedalam pesona sang emerald. Kebetulannya lagi, bocah itu ternyata sedang mencari ruangan 512—Carla Yeager, pasiennya. Jodoh? Mungkin.

Kepergian Carla Yeager sebulan setelah Eren rutin menjenguknya merupakan sebuah catatan mental bagi yang bersangkutan. Puluhan tetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, membentuk sebuah sungai kecil diatas pipi gempalnya. Levi berusaha menenangkannya. Hanya tangisan sendu Eren di dekapann Levi yang mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan rawat inap saat itu.

"Sssh.. Eren, tenanglah."  
.

.

Sisa-sisa peninggalan Carla Yeager sekarang sudah hilang tanpa jejak dari permukaan perabot rumah sang _brunette_. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah bingkai foto keluarga Yeager. Eren hidup sebatang kara. Namun pernyataan itu segera ditepis oleh Levi. Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada Levi karena telah mengundangnya untuk tinggal di kediaman pria tersebut. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Eren menangis. Bukan menangis dalam kesedihan, melainkan menangis dalam kebahagiaan. Bahagia karena sampai disini masih saja ada orang yang peduli terhadapnya. Dirinya yang sudah rapuh dan tak mampu lagi untuk menopang diri sendiri.

Semenjak hari itu, Eren telah berjanji untuk tegar. Ia tidak mau Levi menganggapnya cengeng. Eren Yeager yang tadinya coklat biasa nan rapuh—coklat yang bisa patah ataupun meleleh jika diberi sedikit sentuhan saja, sudah tersimpan didalam lemari es bertemperatur empat puluh derajat keatas, merubahnya seketika menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tak mudah goyah. Tetapi tetap saja, mau sedingin atau sekeras apapun Eren Yeager, tidak akan pernah dapat tetap menjaga temperaturnya dalam kuluman seorang Levi.

Eren termasuk bocah yang tidak terlalu peka akan apa yang terjadi maupun yang orang lain rasakan terhadapnya. Contohnya saja, pada saat Levi mengantar Eren berziarah ke makan Carla…

"Hei Eren, menurutku, kau itu bagaikan coklat."

"…Benarkah? Terima kasih.. Tapi, maksudnya mirip gimana ya?"

Kalau bisa, Levi ingin sengaja mengarahkan laju mobilnya ke jurang terdekat. Baru saja ia _confess _dengan sepenuh hatinya. Namun Eren sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan yang berarti. Momen saat itu juga berubah menjadi sebuah aib bagi Levi.

Kesabaran setiap orang berbeda-beda dan ada batasnya. Ada yang sabar sekali, biasa saja, dan ada yang tidak begitu sabar. Levi termasuk kategori pertama—menurutnya. Menurutnya, ia sudah cukup sabar menahan hasrat untuk tidak menodai calon 'bocahnya' sebelum ia lulus kuliah. Tetapi bisikan-bisikan iblis mengusiknya. Levi melakukannya di hari ulang tahun sang _brunette _yang ke 20. Dipikir-pikir, umur segitu sepertinya sudah cukup untuk merasakan hal-hal yang disebut 'dewasa'.

Levi telah memakan coklatnya. Coklat tersebut sudah terbuka segelnya, yang entah mengapa tambah mengundang seseorang untuk memakannya kembali.

Menjelang natal, tanpa alasan yang jelas hubungan maupun kontak yang dilakukan sang obsidian kepada emerald semakin renggang dan jarang. Berkali-kali Eren tidak mengangkat telepon, apalagi membalas SMSnya. Frustasi melanda Levi. Salah apa ia selama ini? Atau mungkinkah.. Eren sudah berpaling darinya?

Ia termenung di depan perapian. Kedua manik biji hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah sinar panas yang meliuk-liuk—tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Ia menggeram, mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Matanya terpejam, kemudian mendengus kasar. Levi akan mencari Eren sekarang. Ia tidak mau natalnya terlewati tanpa kehadiran bocah itu.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mercy bercat hitam melintas cepat di jalan raya sekitar menara Eiffel. Pengemudi mobil tersebut terdiam, pandangannya terfokuskan pada jalan raya. Lampu-lampu papan nama took yang berkerlap-kerlip yang sebenarnya cukup menarik untuk menarik perhatiann orang, malah dilewatinya tanpa ia lirik sama sekali. Seakan sampah yang mengganggu saja. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menara Eiffel. Mengingat kata-kata sang _brunette _sebulan yang lalu ketika mereka sedang berbincang pagi.

"_**Hey, Levi. Semenjak aku pindah ke Paris, belum pernah sekali saja aku melihat **__Eiffel Tower __**dari dekat..," ujarnya sedikit bergumam.**_

"_**..Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Levi bertanya langsung.**_

"_**Ah, tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke sana pada saat natal. Kudengar disana ada pohon cemara yang besar dan cantiiiik sekali nanti," Eren menjawab dengan mata berbinar, menyebutkan hal yang menurutnya menggagumkan. **_

.

.

Levi duduk dalam dian didepan stir mobilnya saat lampu merah. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal karena warna rumput itu tak kunjung datang. Salju perlahan mulai turun, menaburi butiran-butiran putih dingin yang membuat kulit mobilnya menjadi kotor.

Sembari menunggu lampu hijau, ia memutar kembali ingatannya. Mencoba mencari modus mengapa Eren tidak pulang seharian ini. Namun hasilnya? Nihil. Tak satupun ide terlintas di benaknya.

Di detik berikutnya, lampu hijau menyala, membuatnya langsung melesat menyusuri jalan ramai kota Paris.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam ia mengitari daerah nan luas ini. Matanya pun terlihat mengantuk menatap layar pandang di depannya. Hebatnya, Levi pantang menyerah. Nalurinya mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan coklatnya. Ya, yang paling special, dan hanya miliknya.

Kendaraan itu melaju kembali, dengan pengemudi yang baru sadar kalau ia baru saja menabrak sesosok orang yang dinanti-nantikannya sedari tadi. Levi mencoba untuk mengerem mobilnya, namun sudah terlalu terlambat. Figur pemuda _brunette _dengan iris hijau indahnya, terlanjur terenggut nyawanya oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Di malam natal, malam yang bersalju, di hari ulang tahun sang kekasih. Ialah, Eren Yeager.

Spontan mata Levi membola melihat tubuh tak bernyawa hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Ini salahnya, salahnya mengemudikan mobil tanpa peduli apa yang ada di depan karena terbawa emosi dicampur frustasi. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu keluar untuk merengkuh tubuh setengah hidup itu.

"Eren.. Eren... Maafkan aku.." 

Tatapan terkejut semua orang disekitar ia abaikan. Kemacetan panjang terjadi di sepanjang jalan sekitar menara Eiffel. Di genggaman tangan Eren ada kantung merah tua yang membungkus hadiah untuknya. Denyutan dan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang dicucuri oleh darah segar, tidak ia pedulikan. Malah ulasan senyum tulus menghiasi bibir ranumnya, sembari tangannya menyodorkan bingkisan merah tua tersebut.

Levi mendekap Eren, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kekasih dengan setetes air mata menetes mengenai pipi berkulit tan sang _brunette_. Ciuman terakhir bagi mereka berdua."Aku mencintaimu, Eren.."

"Selamat ulang ta—hun, Le..vi." 

Setelah itu, Eren Yeager menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Memberi Levi sebuah _grim reminder _ di hari ulang tahunnya, sekaligus kado ulang tahun yang tak pernah terlupakan. Kini Levi tahu. Apa yang dilakukan Eren semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu adalah rencana bocah itu sendiri untuk memberinya pada hari natal. Ia menyesal, sungguh.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, zenazah Eren dimakamkan di pemakaman 'Cimetière du Père Lachaise', di pinggiran kota paris dekat gerbang Denfert-Rochereau. Disana hanya ada Levi seorang—karena yang mengetahui wafatnya Eren Yeager hanyalah pria pendek tersebut.

Mata Levi terlihat sembab sehabis menangis semalaman. Walaupun tidak bersuara, kejadian semalam sukses seratus persen membuatnya menghadap ke plafon kamar sembari menutup mata, merasakan aliran cairan hangat dari mata ke pipinya.

**R. I. P. Eren Yeager, Male, Born 30 March 1994, Died 25 December 2014**

Mengenaskan memang melihat tanggal kematiannya.

Perlahan, Levi menaruh sekuntum bunga liliac putih diatas makam sang kekasih—Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih. Di usapnya batu nisan tersebut, sembari menggumamkan sepatah dua patah kata, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Eren."

.

.

FIN

.

**A/N: **INI APA YA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA FJAHGAEKIUTGASKUGBVAWOUVGAKS. Angst gagal ya pemirsa—Gue gatau harus ngomong apa lagi. Tadi sih pengennya hepi end, pas Eren ngasi hadiah gitu buat Eren. TAPI KOK... LAUIWTGOASGAOSGASGAAKGJBA;L. Au ah gelap. Ai gaberani banyak ngomong lagi disini. Pokoknya.. Mind to RnR?

Saturday, 12th April 2014—Only One In One Century


End file.
